Accordingly, for a modern automatic office, the usage of business machine is quite frequent, such as: photocopy machine, facsimile machine, and printer, etc., all which must be arranged automatic paper-feeding system to fulfill quick feed of paper required by these machines, such that the entire processing speed of aforementioned machines may further be speeded up but, when a lot of document is taken care during current image scanning process, it is impossible to simplify the scanning action and it wastes a lot of time, so a preferable automatic paper-feeding structure is needed to achieve the objective of saving time and labor.
For most traditional automatic paper-feeding system, simple rubber rollers cooperating with one to two frictional pads are applied to deliver and separate papers. Please refer to FIG. 1. When the papers in the document box are going to make a flattening motion, a pair of pickup rollers 11, a first paper-separating pad 12, and a second paper-separating pad 13 will be applied, and the all documents are stacked up upon a paper plate 14 arranged under the pickup roller 11. In the meantime, a reverse rotation is generated in the opposite direction of paper feeding, such that the upper first paper is arced up at the pickup rollers 11 to make the front end of the first paper 151 generate flattening function. Afterwards, the pickup rollers 11 carry the first paper 151 into the interior of machine by a normal force. When this structure uses pickup rollers 11 to push the first paper 151 backwards in reverse direction, it may find that the front end of first paper 151 can't accurately be located between two pickup rollers 11, so all sorts of problem—impossible to pick up papers and flatten the papers inaccurately—may be occurred when the pickup rollers 11 make forward rotation.
According to the real operation experience in applying this structure, it may find that the structure disclosed by the prior arts frequently can't pick up paper in accurate way or the paper is not fed symmetrically, that is, a skewing situation of feeding paper occurs when the paper is picked up, even happened a multi-feeding phenomenon. Two or three aforementioned situations will further cause paper-jammed harassment on these kinds of paper-feeding structure. So, how to create an innovative structure to solve the poor design of paper-feeding structure seen in the prior arts is seriously regarded as an important issue to us.